The Definition of Meh
by Reclusive Owl
Summary: This is back when Sentinel is still Prime, the war hasn't yet really heated up, and the Decepticons are actually the good guys still. Starscream is tired and Soundwave is concerned. I stink at summaries, just read it. XD For those concerned, if you squint a little, there could be slash, but it doesn't have to be. One-shot.


_The Definition of Meh_

_A/N: 'Kay, listen up! This is a slightly pure in a kind of iffy-ish way—oh, never mind! It's a crack fic! Enjoy~!_

_P.S.- This fic is before Megatron went all Tyrant and evil and stuff, back before Starscream was SIC and before he became all… whiny, at the beginning of the war when the Decepticons were actually the good guys (in my head-cannon, anyway). There are OCs, but not major ones, only there to keep it together. ^^_

_Disclaimer: Of course I own Transformers! That's why you saw all those slash-y episodes and relationships between different mechs! Wait, you didn't see those? Oh, I guess that was a dream then and I don't actually own them…_

_Sideswipe: Are you sure we can't squish her?_

_Prowl: Unfortunately, the paper work that would follow such a thing would not be completely justified by her demise._

_Jazz: Ya just like her 'cause she gives ya cookies, Prowler._

_Prowl: Shut up, Jazz._

LINE BREAK

It had been a long orn for Starscream in the Decepticon HQ at Kaon. He hadn't properly recharged due to an argument between his trine mates that he'd been caught in the middle of. They had kept him up late into his scheduled recharge cycle, and it hadn't helped that he had pulled a double shift just before and had an early patrol to face when he onlined the next orn. The next orn, when he'd returned from his patrol (which, praise Primus, had been uneventful) he'd been contacted by Soundwave and informed of a last klik officers meeting to discuss new tactics for another of Megatron's raids.

Starscream sighed in irritation and exhaustion as he made his way to the Tactical Center of the HQ. Entering, he made his way over to the holo-map of Cybertron where Soundwave and the other top officers had gathered. He took his place just as Megatron entered.

"Now that we're all here, let's begin," Megatron started without preamble. "We've just gotten intelligence that Sentinel Prime and his troops are currently out on an expedition into the asteroid field in the Modusian star system looking for more resources to mine. This gives us the perfect opportunity to raid the Autobot energon storage center outside Crystal City. Impact, will you pull up the map and run through the plan?" Megatron gestured to the Tactical officer to take over.

Starscream listened intently even as he sighed internally, wishing for his berth and a nice recharge without his annoying trine mates bugging him. Really, it wasn't a terrible plan that the Tactical team had come up with, but he had already spotted a possible problem involving his Aerial troops. After the initial briefing of the plan, he was quick to point it out and a solution was found with little trouble.

The meeting was thankfully drawn to a close soon after, and Starscream turned to head to his quarters for a much needed recharge. Soundwave came up to him before he could make his escape.

"Query: Starscream alright?" the monotone mech asked, falling into a slow walk beside him.

"Yeah, Soundwave, I'm fine. Just a little under-charged is all. Trine mates kept me up acting like sparklings."

"Query: Trine mates are not wanted company at the present?" the mech asked in an almost wry tone.

Starscream glanced at the mech, a tired yet amused gleam in his optics, "You could say that."

"Suggestion: If they continue to act like sparklings, request they recharge elsewhere."

Starscream chuckled softly, "You mean I should kick them out."

"Affirmative," Soundwave stated, a barely there trance of humor in his voice.

"Thanks for the suggestion, Soundwave," Starscream laughed tiredly.

"Query: Do you believe Prime will ever be made to change his ways?"

Starscream sighed. He was too tired for this.

"I don't know. All I can say is meh."

"Query: What do you mean by 'meh'?" the Communications officer asked.

Starscream chuckled, a more impulsive side better suited to Skywarp taking over in his exhausted state as he answered, "I kinda-sorta-maybe in a positively negative type of affirmative in which I might possibly reject in a not-quite-sure sort of disagreement in a partially agreeing manner that is half-and-half truthful in that it is not-actually deceiving in a speculative and slightly suspicious kind of reassurance that I am fairly unsure in a certain non-way that your thoughts are perhaps, in an inconclusive and indirect style, a correctly inadvertent assumption that could almost point to the undecided non-fact that I do not disagree with what you're not saying."

Soundwave paused in the middle of his stride and looked over at the Aerial Commander who had also stopped.

"Query: What?" Soundwave asked, his normally bland tone clearly confused.

Starscream smirked, "Meh."

A rare chuckle was drawn from the monotone mech.

"Statement: I must remember that."

END

_A/N: Yeah, came out a little more sad-ish than I'd planned. Oh well, hope you it properly confuzzed you! Reveiwers will be given fresh energon cookies, but flamers will be hunted down by my personal Seeker Trine and… disposed of… :D_

_Edit: I fixed the mistakes I saw when I went back through. Let me know if ya'll spot anything so I can fix it, please!_


End file.
